Petalfin
"Don't be silly! Kits are the life of the clan. If there are no kits, there's no future." —Petalfin to Perchstripe after he says kits are gross in "Beyond the River", chapter 11 Petalfin is a silver, black, dark gray, and white splashed she-cat with light blue eyes. Appearances and Mentions Beyond the River Allegiances Petalfin is listed under Allegiances as a queen of RiverClan, the mother of Frozenripple's kits: Heartkit, Heronkit, and Finkit. Petalfin is listed under Allegiance Update 1 as a warrior of RiverClan. Petalfin is listed under Allegiances as a queen of RiverClan, the mother of Frozenripple's kits: Willowkit, Darkkit,and Mintkit. Petalfin is listed under Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, Allegiance Update 7, Allegiance Update 8, and Final Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. - Chapter 2 When Iceslide returns to camp, he sees Frozenripple and Petalfin sharing tongues by the side of the clearing, looking content. - Chapter 5 Most cats are relaxing in the camp. Iceslide sees Frozenripple stretched outside the nursery with Petalfin, his tail around her. They're both purring loudly. Iceslide notices how large her stomach is and remembers some cat saying that she was expecting his kits. He thinks it won't be long until they're born. When Iceslide returns to camp in the morning, Lilynose tells him that Petalfin has kitted, urging him to come see them, as they're his old mentor, Frozenripple's kits after all. Iceslide doesn't care, but goes anyway. When they go inside the nursery, Petalfin is laying down, watching as her kits suckle. Frozenripple is curled around her, purring loudly. Petalfin purrs to Iceslide, saying it's good to see him. When Iceslide isn't sure what to say and says they're good kits, Frozenripple and Petalfin exchange an amused look. - Chapter 6 It is the night of a gathering. When Shimmerstar speaks for RiverClan, she announces that Petalfin has given birth to Darkkit, Willowkit, and Mintkit. - Chapter 7 When Iceslide and Frostedcloud return to camp, he sees Frozenripple playing with his kits outside the nursery. Petalfin is watching and purring. - Chapter 8 When Icepaw is frustrated about having to repeat his training, he tells Frozenripple that he could be with Petalfin or his kits right now. Frozenripple agrees that he could be if it weren't for Icepaw's actions. - Chapter 10 Iceslide is sent on a hunting patrol with Mudslip, Mintpaw, Petalfin, Ravenfeather, and Winterlight. When Mintpaw catches a vole, Petalfin lets out a purr and tells him well done, licking her son on the ear. Mintpaw shrinks back in protest, dropping the vole and saying "Ew!". Upon seeing this, Winterlight chuckles, and Ravenfeather purrs, talking about how it must be great to have kits to be proud of and watch grow up, adding that he can't wait for theirs. After Ravenfeather rejects Winterlight for not wanting kits, Petalfin and the others stare after him speechlessly. They're silent as they head back to camp. - Chapter 11 After Frostedcloud and Swanpool's kits are born, Perchstripe comments that kits are gross. Petalfin gently nudges him and tells him not to be silly, as kits are the life of the clan. She adds that without kits, there is no future. She is unaware that Winterlight overhears this and is hurt due to her quarrel with Ravenfeather. - Chapter 12 When Iceslide returns to camp with Lilynose's body, Petalfin gasps Lilynose's name. - Chapter 13 When Shimmerstar calls a clan meeting, Frozenripple and Petalfin are settled close together, looking up at their leader. - Chapter 16 When Iceslide returns to camp and asks Sunripple if he missed anything, he says not really, and that Petalfin's kits were apprenticed, but that's about it. (Though this is a mistake because they've already been apprenticed). - Chapter 18 Frostedcloud asks Shorestep to lead a hunting patrol and take Salmonstripe, Petalfin, and Perchstripe with her. She nods, and Iceslide watches as she and the others leave the camp. Just after Shallowpool's kits are born, Shorestep yowls Shimmerstar's name, and everyone's attention snaps to the camp entrance. Iceslide stands and stares in alarm as Shorestep limps into camp, followed by the rest of her patrol. Perchstripe and Petalfin have scratches. Shimmerstar shoots over to the warriors and asks what happened. Shorestep spits that they were attacked by rogues. Salmonstripe explains that about five of them came out of nowhere. They attacked them and stole all the prey they caught. Maplesky confirms that there are no serious injuries. - Chapter 20 When Cherryberry arrives with Divetail's body and the wounded apprentices, Petalfin wails and rushes over to Darkpaw, covering him with licks. He's trembling, his breathing ragged. Petalfin sobs to Willowpaw that it's okay, and it's going to be alright. Willowpaw looks dazed, as though she isn't aware of anything happening around her. She looks at her mother once, then chokes up a mouthful of blood and collapses into the snow. Frozenripple and Petalfin shoot down beside her, and when Otterpelt feels her flank, she gasps "She's not breathing!". Petalfin shrieks "No!". Willowpaw doesn't move, her blood sinking into the snow. Mintpaw lets out a wail and huddles with his dead sister. Frozenripple hangs his head, and Petalfin wails in grief, pulling Darkpaw close. When Cherryberry reveals she's expecting Divetail's kits, the clearing is silent, all but Frozenripple and Petalfin's sobbing. - Chapter 21 Frozenripple and Petalfin are looking into the apprentices den, where Darkpaw is laying in his nest and Mintpaw is laying near him. - Chapter 23 When Iceslide reveals that he led the rogues to the clans, Petalfin hisses "How dare you?", her eyes blazing with anguish as she states that he caused all of this. - Chapter 25 When Iceslide returns to the RiverClan camp after the attack, he sees Petalfin curled up against Frozenripple, pressing her muzzle into his fur and sobbing. Not far from them lays their son, Fintail, dead. Petalfin says "Oh, Frozenripple" and rests her head against his shoulder, trembling as she asks what she'll do without him. - Chapter 27 Frostedcloud looks toward the warriors den and raises his voice, asking if any cat would like to join a hunting patrol. They need as many cats as possible, and he'll lead it himself. After a moment, Dipfoot and Petalfin step out of the den hesitantly, and Ravenfeather follows more confidently. But most cats hang back in fear. Iceslide immediately stands up and says he'll go. It's noted that thankfully the patrol hadn't been attacked. They'd tried to stay close to the camp, and it proved to be a good decision. Finding prey was a bit more difficult, but they returned with several mice and voles. It isn't enough for the whole clan, and many cats will go to sleep hungry. - Chapter 28 In the clearing, cats are murmuring to one another anxiously. As the cats talk about leaving the forest, Petalfin raises her voice and says this is their home. When Otterpelt reveals that she foresaw what Iceslide would do, Petalfin cries that Frozenripple and her kits are dead because of him. - Shadows of Blood Allegiances Petalfin is listed under Allegiances, Allegiance Update 1, Allegiance Update 2, Allegiance Update 3, Allegiance Update 4, Allegiance Update 5, Allegiance Update 6, and Final Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. - Starfaith's Fate Allegiances Petalfin is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. - Mistybreeze's Choice Allegiances Petalfin is listed under Allegiances as a warrior of RiverClan. Quotes "Don't be silly! Kits are the life of the clan. If there are no kits, there's no future." -Petalfin to Perchstripe after he says kits are gross in "Beyond the River", chapter 11 - "Oh, Frozenripple. What will I do without you?" -Petalfin after Frozenripple's death in "Beyond the River", chapter 25 - "Frozenripple and my kits are dead because of you!" -Petalfin to Iceslide in "Beyond the River", chapter 28 Gallery Petalfin.JPG|Petalfin's design Character Development and Origins Petalfin was created as a RiverClan warrior with no story or family. Later, Petalfin was decribed as a silver she-cat with dark gray patches, white patches, ice blue eyes, black paws and ears. She was a queen of RiverClan with two kits, Willowkit and Darkkit, who are Willowpaw and Darkminnow now. petalfinsheet.JPG petalfin1.JPG Group11.JPG Category:Shadows of Blood characters Category:Riverclan cats Category:Characters Category:Beyond the River characters Category:RiverClan cats Category:She-cats Category:Starfaith's Fate Characters Category:Mistybreeze's Choice characters